world_of_magickafandomcom-20200214-history
Irene O'Donnell
Irene O'Donnell '''is a curious Irish witch from the countryside who left home to study at a magical academy with her roommate Gina, where she became an experienced alchemist. Later she would return to Ireland and settle down in a small town with her friends Gina, Margot and Allison. Character Traits General Information '''Full Name: Irene O'Donnel Nickname/Alias: Meaning: From Greek Ειρηνη (Eirene), derived from a word meaning "peace". Signature: Gender: Female Orientation: Straight Real Age: 19 Birthday: May 3rd Birthplace: Charlestown, Ireland Current Residence: 17 Glendale St., Kinsale, Ireland Community: Kind and welcoming, happy to have witches in town Astrological Sign: Taurus Zodiac Sign: Rabbit Element: Earth Past Parenting: Strict, but also kind and gentle Upbringing: Raised in a poor farm, she learned to be hardworking and to share with those who need. I'nfancy': 0-2 Her parents got her a pet rabbit. Childhood: 3-12 First showed signs of magic at age 5 Adolescence: 13-17 Was sent to Luna Nova Academy, made friends with Gina Cagliostro Adulthood: 18+ Traveled to Kinsale, lives together with Margot, Allison and Gina. Evolution: Learned to be less strict at Luna Nova, sometimes breaking a few rules. During her adventure in the Caribbean, she became more independent and less naive. Physical Characteristics Species: Human Blood Type: A- Preferred Hand: Right handed Facial Type: Long Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Ginger Hairstyle: Wild, curly, goes down to slightly below shoulders Skin Tone: Fair skinned, freckles on cheeks Build: Tall and slender, with long legs and a long neck Height: 1,76 m Weight: 57,1 kg Cup Size: C Health: Healthy, but a bit sedentary Memory: Very good for remembering instructions, ingredients and book knowledge. Senses: Really good sense of smell Handicaps: Bad eyesight, uses large round glasses Phobias: Acrophobia (Fear of heights); Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders) Grooming: Well-kept Posture: Closed off Coordination: Excellent hand-eye coordination, bad at running Habits and Mannerisms: Twirls hair when thinking Scent: Generally has a pleasant smell of flowers and plants. Personality Mood: Calm, happy, focused Attitude: Kind but shy, takes some time to feel comfortable around someone Stability: Emotionally stable Expressiveness: Quiet, but turns expressive around people she knows. When Happy: Hums to herself When Depressed: Locks herself in her room, becomes emotionally distant When Angry: Gets very quiet and cold, tends to swallow her anger. Relationships Family: Friends: Margot, Allison, Gina, Morgana (later), Charlotte (later) Enemies: Baron Von Blackwell, Lazuli, Rose, (formerly), Charlotte (formerly) Bosses: Followers: Heroes: Rivals: Relates to: Pets/Familiars: Loves, crushes: Possessions Wardrobe: Well dressed in simple but clean clothes, in shades of green and brown Equipment: Wand, alchemy and potionmaking tools, broom Accessories: Large round glasses Trinkets: Four-leaf clover Home: Her parents home is a very modest farm. Her bedroom in Kinsale is tidy and clean, but full of plants and other ingredients, with a lot of different smells. Neighborhood: Very friendly and welcoming Transportation: Broom Collections: Most valuable possession: Prized Possession: Her mother's alchemy tools Occupation: Resident alchemist/potionmaker Work Ethnic: Hardworking and credible Organizations/Affiliations: Education: Completed Luna Nova Academy Grade: Excellent Grades all around, except flying Social Stereotype: nerd Extracurricular Activities: Morals: Crime Record: (Relationship with authority, laws broken, and crimes committed.) Motivation: (What moves your character? Power, money, love) Priorities: (What does your character place first, second, and third?) Philosophy: (Your character's outlook on life) Political Party: (Ex: Democrat, Republican, Liberal, or Conservative) Etiquette: (How good our your characters manners? Do they bow or chew with their mouth open?) Culture: (Any things your character may do specific to a certain culture. Bowing in Japan Do your research on this one or you could offend people. ) Influences: (Who or what inspires your character to change? Do they influence anyone else?) Relates to: (Who can your character relate to?) Traditions: (Does your character sit around the table with their family? What holidays do they celebrate?) Superstitions: (spilling salt, knocking on wood) Main Goal: (Driving force in the story. May be subject to change.) Minor Goals/Ambitions: (What is your character trying to accomplish?) Career: (What would be your character's dream job?) Desires: (What does your character want?) Wishlist: (What material items does your character want?) Accomplishments: (Did they succeed in any goals?) Greatest Achievement: (Self Explanatory) Biggest Failure: (Self Explanatory) Secrets: (Everyone has at least one) Regrets: (Self Explanatory) Worries: (What do they worry about?) Best Dream: (What would be the best thing that could possibly happen to your character?) Worst Nightmare: (The worst thing that could ever happen?) Best Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. it short and sweet) Worst Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. it short and sweet) Hobbies/Interests: (What does your character like to do for fun?) Skills/Talents: (Similar to hobbies, but refers to the level of skill a character has. For example, a character could like playing violin but isn't very good at it or vice versa.) Likes: (What does your character like?) Dislikes: (What can't they stand?) Sense of Humor: (Dark/dry/witty/sarcastic/dirty/childish/sophisticated/ironic) Pet Peeves: (Similar to dislikes, only more relating to human behavior than specific objects. Ex: When people tap on things or when people say "You're not fat!" when you really are) Superstitions/Beliefs: (Does your character believe in conspiracy theories or aliens? Do they throw salt over their shoulder or knock on wood?) Dreams/Nightmares: (What do they dream about? night) Quirks: (The strange little things that your character does to make them unique. Ex: Sleeps with their feet on the pillow or runs their hand along a pole as they walk beside it.) Savvy: (What is your character particularly well-informed of? Politically, nature) Can't understand: (Something they just can't get into, such as English literate or obsession with sports) Closet Hobby: (Something that your character likes but isn't too obvious.) Guilty Pleasure: (You know...) Strengths: (What makes them stand a bit above the crowd? [Ex: Courageous, good listener, calm under pressure Not supernatural abilities.) Flaws: (Refers to negative personality traits, not a weakness. Make sure it's a deep flaw that could actually affect your character, not something trivial like "She can't dance". Lies constantly, socially backwards, hot-tempered) Perception: (How does your character generally see the world?) Conflicts: (What issues make your character want two things, but they can't have both?) Instincts: (What they are unconsciously driven to do) Lures: (What are they inexplicably drawn to be near? Ex: Power, money, the helpless) Soft Spot: (Their vulnerability, what they feel sorry for or have particularly good feelings toward) Cruel Streak: (What makes a character act against their usual morals, and act especially mean? (everyone has something that can do this to them)) Powers/Abilities: (Here is where to put any superhuman powers and other abilities your character possesses. Be sure to balance them out with weaknesses, or your character loses credibility. This section may be optional depending on what genre you write.) Origin: (How did they get their powers?) Source: (How do they use their powers? shoots fire from hands, can read minds with their ring) Ability: (How adept are they at using said powers? Weaknesses: (Make it something that your character exclusively is weak to, and keep it credible. [Ex: A 4-headed radioactive dinosaur is not a credible weakness.) Immunities: (cannot be burned Be very careful with this one.) Restrictions: (An absolute necessity for those with supernatural powers. Can only breathe fire when angry or can only cast darkness spells twice a day) Alternate Forms: (Transformations, shape shifting abilities, dark side, ect.) Extra Anatomy: (Such as wings or a third eye) Favorite Colors: Favorite Animals: Favorite Mythological Creatures: Favorite Places: (Ex: Fav City, State, or Country) Favorite Landmarks: (Ex: Eiffel Tower, Mt. Rushmore) Favorite Flavors: (Ex: Vanilla, Sour, Strawberry) Favorite Foods: Favorite Drinks: Favorite Characters: (Not one of yours) Favorite Genre: Favorite Books: Favorite Movies: Favorite Games: Favorite Shows: Favorite Music: Favorite Bands: Favorite Songs: Favorite Sports: Favorite Stores: Favorite Subjects: Favorite Numbers: Favorite Websites: Favorite Words: Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day) Least Favorite Colors: Least Favorite Animals: Least Favorite Mythological Creatures: Least Favorite Places: Favorite Landmarks: Least Favorite Flavors: Least Favorite Foods: Least Favorite Drinks: Least Favorite Characters: Least Favorite Genre: Least Favorite Books: Least Favorite Movies: Least Favorite Games: Least Favorite Shows: Least Favorite Music: Least Favorite Bands: Least Favorite Songs: Least Favorite Sports: Least Favorite Stores: Least Favorite Subjects: Least Favorite Numbers: Least Favorite Websites: Least Favorite Words: Least Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day) Languages: (What languages does your character speak and how fluently?) Accent: (Self explanatory) Voice: (High pitched, low pitched) Speech Impediments: (Stutters, slurs, or whistles) Greetings and Farewells: (How does your character say hello and goodbye?) State of Mind: (Ask your character "how are you" and see how they respond) Compliment: (Have your character say something nice) Insult: (Have your character insult someone) Expletive: (Can be an actual cuss (Ex: Dammit) or some kind of substitute. (Ex: Darn it!) Laughter: (What does your character's laugh sound like?) Tag Line: (Something your character says a lot in everyday sentences. Can often be filled with a sound or vocalization. Ex: Lol, dude, uh) Signature Quote: (Something significant your character says. Doesn't have to be meaningful, just make it memorable.) Reputation: (What does the general population think of your character?) First Impressions: (What would you first think of this character upon meeting them?) Stranger Impressions: (If someone was told about the character but didn't know them, what would they think?) Friendly Impressions: (What do people who are friends or acquaintances of your character think of them?) Enemy Impressions: (What do people who can't stand your character think? If you can't think of anyone who hates your character, we have a problem.) Familiar Impressions: (What do people very close to your character think of them? Ex: Family, lovers) Compliments: (What are some good things other people would say of your character? good listener) Insults: (Would anyone like to call your character a whore, jerk, or stupid?) Self-Impression: (What does your character really think of themselves deep down?) MBTI Personality Type: ENTP, ISTJ Temperament: (Chloric/Sanguine/Melancholic/Phlegmatic) May also be called color types, such as yellow, red, blue, or green) Enneagram: (The Reformer/The Helper/The Achiever/The Individualist/The Investigator/The Loyalist/The Enthusiast/The Challenger/The Peacemaker) Ego/Superego/Id: (Superego is aims for perfection, society, and the idea of right and wrong. Id is unconscious desires and instincts - Which of these are they most driven by? The Self: (The center/core of your character) The Shadow: (The opposite qualities your character themselves does not believe they possess, but do subconsciously) The Anima/Animus: (The part of the character of the opposite gender) Persona/Mask: (What they present to the world, or the side they use to protect themselves) Role: (What purpose does your character serve? leader) Fulfillment: (How well do they serve that role?) Significance: (Why does your character matter?) Alignment: (Good/Evil/Neutral/Lawful/Chaotic) Comparison: (Compare your character to some kind of animal, object, or anything else you can think of.) Symbol: (Does your character have any kind of recurring symbol that represents them? a rose, a black cat, a sunset Could be blatant or subtle.) Song: (A song you think best suits your character) Vice: (Pride/Greed/Gluttony/Lust/Envy/Sloth/Wrath) Virtue: (Patience/Diligence/Chastity/Temperance/Charity/Kindness/Humility) Defining Moment: (This is it. The single greatest moment of your character, when they truly become alive.) Tropes: (What about your character is stereotypical or cliched? can't say nothing. Every character has some kind of cliche in them) Originality: (What makes your character different from one like them? One Word: (Use a single adjective to sum up your character in a nutshell) Category:Witches